


Take a Chance

by romana03



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romana03/pseuds/romana03
Summary: An Aziraphale/Crowley fanvid set to ABBA's "Take A Chance On Me"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Take a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KannaOphelia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KannaOphelia/gifts).



> Thank you, darling Kanna Ophelia. You are an inspiration and so supportive xx

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at a vid. Scenes are too long!


End file.
